(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in solar collectors, particularly of the liquid flat plate type. The present invention further relates to a novel arrangement of the collectors afforded by the present improvements. The present invention further relates to the novel method of system flushing and a further method associated with operation of the improved solar collector(s).
(b) Description of Prior Art
As is known, many solar collectors of the liquid flat plate type exist, however, due to their design, they suffer substantial drawbacks. Such drawbacks result particularly from the piping arrangements utilized within and without the collectors and the distribution thereof.
The solar apparatus industry has been striving for a number of years to overcome the problems associated with the known collector designs and arrangements thereof. For example, to come up with an improved solar collector and an improved arrangement of solar collectors. Particularly, collectors and arrangements having improved piping and distribution which would eliminate alot of piping, field work, insulation and the problem of reverse piping and balancing.